paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Order 2-9-7
Background Part of the Military Modernization Program and ordered by King Alex "The Just", Royal Order 2-9-7 was a decree put into effect in 10 BBY that put the full civilian manpower, resources, and technology of the Kingdom of Jod to work for the Jod Military Forces. A whole military was transformed in a matter of years; the decree ended in 3 BBY. However, the appointment of Court Officers---assigned by the Jod Royal Court to the Jod Military Forces to monitor the JMF---was a permanent enforcement of the Royal Order. It was a concession that King Alex had to do to win over more vocal support from the Jod Royal Court and avoid a revolt from certain nobility. Scope of the Order The Military Modernization Program saw the largest mobilization of the military-industrial complex in the history of the Kingdom of Jod, in large part because of Royal Order 2-9-7. Almost seemingly overnight, whole factories that once produced landspeeders for civilians were retooled and supplied to produce [https://paradoxicalechoes.fandom.com/wiki/Motorized_Armor#TX-130_Saber-class_Fighter_Tank TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tanks]. Whole shipyards & planetary drydocks stopped producing civilian starships & retooled for military warships. Hundreds of millions of unemployed & underemployed civilians and prisoners on work release were put into the workforce with training to staff factories, drydocks, & shipyards that seemingly sprung up overnight to produce the ammunition, rifles, tanks, and warships that the Jod Military Forces needed. Financial Outlook & Civilians Being a Royal Order, no one within the Kingdom of Jod could refuse its contents. Companies were forced to halt civilian production in order to fulfill military requests. While companies were given kickbacks, tax breaks, and rewarded a king's ransom in military contracts---which all were 30% paid up front in cash by the near endless financial depth of the Royal Treasury---the financial loss of not being able to sell to the private sector still had an impact and slowed down overall growth. Civilian colleges were temporarily shut down and both professors & students alike worked in the factories. The Royal Order negotiated a 3/4's pay of normal employees with businesses who employed workers towards the Royal Order, as well as half the rate of pay increases spaced out once a year and government funded basic health insurance. These perks saved both small & large businesses on payroll as they took a cut on the profit margin to fulfill Royal Order 2-9-7. While already employed workers enjoyed higher private sector wages & private insurance, those new employees forced into the factories & firms or freshly discharged citizens from serving their time in the Mandatory Service Commitment, were hired at these reduced wages & benefits. While the government tried to sell these wages & benefits as compared to "free" government run health insurance plans, Jod citizens rarely gave in to the trick. Also, many businesses simply laid off or fired "under performing" employees and hired new employees at the new reduced wages to save even more money and use the system against the people and the government. Consequences The Jod Military Forces was able to transform 70% of their military in a matter of 7 years, a yearly clip of an amazing 10% every 12 months. The strain, however, between affected civilians because of stagnated economic growth, companies whose profits suffered, and higher education academic institutions who lost profit & social standing with attracting & retaining new students was at a near breaking point. Some point to these events that were one of the many factors preceding the Jod Civil War in 0 ABY to take deep roots in social circles. Despite the troubling news, the Jod Royal House & Jod Royal Court reinvested heavily into the private sector and within a year, the economy started to find its legs and heartbeat again. Although it was a slow, at times painful, rebirth of the economy. Both CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group and Fair & Group Military Contracting made enormous profits during Royal Order 2-9-7. Category:Kingdom of Jod Category:Records & Orders